Data security is a topic of ever increasing importance and scrutiny. Users of electronic devices desire convenient and fast access to data but also want unauthorized access of the data to be prevented. Users of electronic devices may also desire to securely enter data into their device without unlocking the device and still expect that data to remain secure.